Music of the Night Before Christmas
by Phan3145
Summary: One of three one shots I am writing for Christmas, in this one the title says it all. E/C fluff as usual. 8D


**This is one of three one shot stories I am writing for Christmas. I will be uploading the Christmas stories every Monday and my other story will be updating every Friday. Until then 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Phantom of the Opera.**

**Music of the Night before Christmas**

Christine and Meg bustled about the streets of Paris searching for Christmas gifts for Meg's mother, Christine's foster mother. After Christine had found her a nice red rosary at a jewelry shop Meg tapped her shoulder then said, "Christine it's time for us to split up, I have to go shopping for your Christmas present." Christine smiled and said, "Okay, I have some extra shopping to do as well." Meg looked at Christine curiously but before she said anything she looked at the time and darted out trying to make it to a certain shop before it closed.

Christine made sure Meg was gone then ran to the music store down the street. She had seen a gift that would be perfect for her angel months ago, but she had to save up enough money. The months of skipping meals and saving her allowances finally paid off. Christine smiled at the shop owner, barely able to reach the top of the counter, and asked to purchase the item of the top shelf. The owner looked at the price and said, "Are you sure little girl, that's fifty francs."

Christine smiled even wider then said, "I'm sure Monsieur, I wouldn't want to give him anything else but that for Christmas." The shop owner smiled and said, "This is for a lad, is it? How old are you miss?" "I'm ten years old sir," Christine said, "and I'll be eleven in three months." "Well then," the man said as he brought the item down and sat it on the counter, "how about an early birthday present? Have you ever heard of the story '_Twas the Night Before Christmas_'?" Christine thought about it for a moment then said, "I believe my father read it to me once, but I don't remember it."

The shop owner handed her the book and said, "Why don't you ask this lad to read it to you after you exchange presents, I hear it's a magical tradition."

Christine stared at the book for a moment then handed the shop owner the money, taking both the book and her Angel's Christmas present with her. Christine spotted Meg at the corner where they had agreed to meet when they separated in town. Christine skipped the rest of the way to Meg and said, "I'm so happy, I found the perfect gift for my friend!" Meg stared at it and said, "What in the world is that?"

At Meg's face Christine stuck her tongue out and said, "Well it's definitely not for you... you don't like it? I think it's beautiful, so very beautiful." Meg sighed and said, "Christine I'm sure whoever it's for will love it." Meg took a closer look at the detail and continued warily, "Christine, how much did this cost?" Christine held on to it tighter and said, "Fifty francs."

"What?" Meg practically screamed, "Christine where in the world did you get the money for that?" Christine started to walk back to the Opera house with Meg right at her side and tried to avoid eye contact. Christine finally shrugged at Meg's scrutinizing gaze then with a sigh said, "I skipped a few meals... saved up my allowances... ta da!" Christine held out the object for emphasis then Meg smiled and said, "I hope whoever you got that for knows you care an awful lot about them, especially if you went as far as to skip meals." Both broke into fits of laughter and ran to their rooms to wrap their gifts.

(Two Weeks Later)

It was Christmas Eve and Christine had spent the whole day with Meg and Madame Giry singing Christmas carols around the opera house, wrapping presents, and then cooking dinner. When Madame Giry sent the girls to bed Christine waited until Madame Giry and Meg were asleep then snuck out of her room, nearly ten minutes till midnight, then ascended the stairs to the chapel. Christine had wrapped her Angel's gift the best she could, which wasn't good, but it was decent enough to where you couldn't tell what it was. Christine lit her father's candle while she waited and said a prayer, thanking him for her angel and hoping that he was having a happy Christmas in heaven.

"Merry Christmas Christine," came a smooth voice from somewhere in the room. Christine smiled then said, "Merry Christmas Angel, can you come out, I have a present for you." There was a pause then he said, "You want me to come out? I've only done that once Christine... last time you nearly fainted." There was slight humor in his voice causing Christine to giggle and say, "Last time you popped up out of nowhere and scared me. This time I'm ready." Christine backed into the wall and looked around for any sign of movement.

"Oh really?" Her angel said as all of the candles blew out at once. Christine gasped at the pitch dark that surrounded her and jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When Christine turned towards where the tap had originated all of the lights returned then she was picked up and spun by her waist. Christine giggled and smiled at her angel when he put her down. Christine sat down on the floor then patted the spot beside her, gesturing for her angel to sit down beside her.

Even sitting down beside her her angel was taller than her by a few inches, but she had a feeling he would always be taller than her. Her angel's black hair had grown longer and she loved the way it looked. He always looked so beautiful, an angel through and through. Her angel stared at her but Christine only smiled at him and waited, then she heard it, the bells chiming midnight. Christine turned and picked up the gift then presented it to her angel, happily saying, "Merry Christmas Angel!"

Erik took the weirdly wrapped present and stared at it a moment before saying, "Christine... nobody has ever given me a gift before. Thank you; I don't know what to say." "Don't say anything," Christine said bouncing a bit in excitement, "just open it!"

Erik carefully ripped the paper at the top and pulled the paper down slowly the rest of the way. When the gift was revealed Erik merely stared, it was a Persian monkey musical box that played the symbols. Erik still had his stuffed monkey with symbols he had crafted as a child; it was in his home next to his bed and would comfort him at night before he went to sleep. This, however, brought him happiness that greatly surpassed any he had ever experienced in his life; because it was from Christine.

"You don't like it." Christine said putting her head down and curling her knees into her chest. Erik cursed mentally at his silence quickly saying, "No, no, Christine. I love it...I am speechless. Great minds must think alike." "What?" Christine asked confused. Erik smiled and said, "Actually, this is like the first part of your present, but you must wait here a moment." Christine nodded and Erik disappeared around the corner.

Christine gasped after Erik left, only realizing then she didn't even know if the music box worked. Christine found the handle on the back of the box and turned it a few times before a melody began to play. Christine heaved a great sigh of relief and waited for her angel to return. Soon she saw a black cape swirl around the corner and her angel returned to his seat beside her. Her angel held his hands behind his back and said, "I know it isn't much but it has sentimental value, and I care about it very much... I want you to have it and know that I care about you very much."

Christine looked at her angel curiously then he presented a stuffed monkey with gold symbols tied around its hands to her. Christine gasped and carefully took the monkey from him, cradling it in her arms as if it were a child. The monkey was not like the stuffed animals you could purchase in a store, it was hand crafted and very unique... just like her angel. Christine smiled and said, "I love it Angel, thank you so much."

"Erik," came her angel's reply. "What?" Christine asked, wondering if it was perhaps the monkey's name. Her angel smiled then said, "It is the second part of your gift, my name... it's much more appropriate than 'angel' I think. After so long I think you deserve to know it." Christine was touched that he trusted her with his name; she leaned her head against Erik's shoulder, still clutching the monkey, and whispered, "Merry Christmas... Erik." Erik smiled, a small genuine smile, and then said, "Merry Christmas... my Christine."

Christine yawned and Erik said, "Perhaps you should get to bed, it is rather late." Christine yawned again as she shook her head and said, "Can you read to me first, Erik?" "I don't know..." Erik started, but when Christine looked at him with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes he couldn't say no. "Alright, alright," Erik said. "What story will it be?" Christine lifted her hips to the side and revealed the book '_Twas the Night Before Christmas_' that was hidden beside her.

Erik smiled at the classic and began the tale...

_T'was the night before Christmas,_

_When all through the house,_

_not a creature was stirring,_

_not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there..._

Erik read the story all the way through for his Christine, who had been drifting off during the story, but as he exclaimed...

_Happy Christmas to all, _

_and to all a good...night._

Christine was fast asleep still holding her new stuffed animal tightly, and yet somehow still managing to hook her arm through his and hold him just as tight. Erik smiled down at his girl then swiftly picked her up and carried her to her room. Erik carefully laid her down on her bed and covered her up as she peacefully slept.

Erik lingered by her bed a moment longer, watching her and thinking of the future. Brushing a piece of brown curly hair away from her face, Erik leaned down then whispered, "Happy Christmas Christine... sleep well and have sweet dreams." Christine turned on her sighed and in her sleep softly called out, "Erik..." Erik smiled at this before he kissed her temple and returned to his home for the night.

The End! 8D


End file.
